1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to refitting mechanisms, and more particularly to a refitting mechanism capable of assessing and correcting a flatness of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
When measuring a flatness of a workpiece, a micrometer gauge is employed to measure a flatness value of the workpiece. If the flatness value is beyond a preset value range, the workpiece is unqualified and may be refitted by a refitting mechanism. The refitting mechanism refits the workpiece by pressing an unqualified portion of the workpiece, then the flatness of the workpiece is measured again. If the flatness value is still not qualified, the workpiece is refitted again until the workpiece is qualified. Thus, the workpiece may need to be manually transferred to and from the worktable many times, which is time-consuming. In addition, the refitting assembly may press an incorrect portion of the workpiece, thereby reducing a refitting accuracy thereof.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.